Feel This Real Forever
by Brown-Eyes1
Summary: Obi Wan and Padme confess their true feelings for one another one night under the stars. Between the time period after TPM and before AOTC. A very Obi/Padme fic!


Feel This Real Forever  
  
By: Brown-Eyes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not GL so I don't own any of the characters (But I would love an Obi!) I also don't own the song "Everlong" (One of my favorite songs, if you haven't heard it go download it after you R&R this story. It is an absolutely beautiful song!) by the Foo Fighters or the poem "She walks in beauty" by Lord Byron (I think that's the guy who wrote it.)  
  
Summary: Obi Wan and Padme confess their true feelings for one another one night under the stars. Between the time period after TPM and before AOTC. A very Obi/Padme fic!  
  
Note: I've said it before…and I'll say it again… OBI AND PADME BELONG TOGETHER!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hello, I've waited here for you, everlong  
  
Tonight, I throw myself into and out of the red,  
  
Out of her head she sang  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pushing open the huge palace doors, Padme made her escape down narrow garden path away from the mind-numbing party and the daily façade that was being Queen Amidala. All night she had been a prisoner of mindless political chatter, fake smiles from dirty politicians, and waltz after waltz with an overly eager Anakin.  
  
But somehow the dancing and the political charade of the evening hadn't been the worst part of the evening. The worst part of it all was that Obi Wan hadn't been there.  
  
All night though the sea of people, the young Queen had searched to see his electric blue eyes that burned into her soul. Hoped and prayed to see is proud and handsome figure hiding in the shadows. But he was never there…  
  
"Oh Padme stop acting like an infatuated schoolgirl…" Her voice of reason rang from inside her head trying to bring her back to her sense, "It's not like Master Kenobi has any feelings for you or you have any for him…"  
  
"But then why did I wish I was dancing with Obi Wan rather than with Anakin tonight? Why could I only see his face?" Padme breathed allowed to the voices in her head, all the stars that shone down upon Naboo, and to any other thing that would listen to her as she was drawn deeper into the garden. "Then why does my heart long for him so…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Come down and waste away with me, down with me  
  
Slow how, you wanted it to be,  
  
I'm over my head, out of her head she sang  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Obi Wan followed Padme quietly from the shadows as she walked into the courtyard. He didn't know why he followed… he knew he shouldn't even be here. But as he watched the radiant unmasked queen, her chestnut curls flowing freely and as she traveled down the stony path out of the party…he found his feet and his heart beckoning to follow her.  
  
"She walks in Beauty, like the night. Of cloudless climes and starry skies; And all that's best of dark and bright meet in her aspect and her eyes: Thus mellowed to that tender light, which Heaven to gaudy day denies...." He gave those old verses a wry smile as he watched her gracefully float into the night. She awoke poetry in him. Her grace, her mind, her beauty, everything about her stirred feeling in him he had never felt. Feelings that brewed in his heart, stronger than anything he had ever felt. Maybe even stronger than the force.  
  
Could it be love?  
  
"No Obi Wan it isn't love...your just intrigued by her..." The more reasonable side of the Jedi voiced rebelliously, "And even if you do love Padme, it's not like she would never notice you. Everyone can see she is smitten with Anakin, as he is with her..."  
  
Obi Wan felt a huge dry lump of jealously form in his throat as the voice snickered victoriously. He slumped in defeat against one of the many trees, letting the cruelty of truth set in. The voice was right. The vision he gazed upon did not even notice him. All she saw when she ever looked upon him was the brave master kenobi, never just Obi Wan.  
  
Giving up, he decided to come out of the darkness and just leave. Turning away from the beautiful Queen, he began to stalk off into the night. There was no point in plaguing his heart anymore with this silly gam…  
  
"Master Kenobi what are you doing here?!" Obi Wan froze at Padme's bewildered voice. In his haste she had noticed his presence watching her. Slowly he turned to face her, and her deep gaze. Trying to seem unaffected by her piecing stare he simply bowed and choked out "Why hello your highness…I was just walking…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
And I wonder when I sing along with you  
  
If everything could ever feel this real forever  
  
If anything could ever be this good again  
  
The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
  
You've got to promise not to stop when I say when  
  
She sang  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Padme just stood for a moment frozen her eyes transfixed on him not paying much attention to his words. At first she was terrified to see the looming shadow rustling out of the brush, but when she saw it was Obi Wan her heart had skipped a beat in pleasure. How much she wanted to stroke the face of the man that was only a few feet away from her. See if he was truly real and not some heavenly mirage. But then the young woman regained her composer and pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.  
  
"Well, you startled me. But it's still wonderful to see you…" Padme said trying her hardest to mask the jovial tone in her voice, "I was very disappointed that you weren't at the ball this evening, why didn't you come?"  
  
"Well your highness, I think it's better that I stay away from political parties. I can only stand so much of talk of politics before I find myself desperately in search of a wall to bang my head senseless against." He smiled sheepishly once he had realized his bluntness and the amused look on Padme's face. The things this woman did to him, "It's not like I was that missed anyway. Anakin I'm sure did enough socializing for the both of us."  
  
"Yes Anakin was quite the charmer. We danced all evening…" She began to trail off as he thoughts wandered from Anakin to the man she had wish had held her in his arms all night. Before she even catch herself, she found herself whispering to him, "But it wasn't Anakin who I wanted to hold me in his arms tonight…I wanted it to be you holding me Obi Wan…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Breathe out, so I can breathe you in, hold you  
  
And now, I know you've always been out of your head,  
  
Out of my head I sang  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Obi Wan felt the stiff wounds of envy that tore into his soul was shatter into pure bliss at Padme's words. This divine, intelligent, charming young woman wanted him… Obi Wan Kenobi? That thought just seemed to baffle the wise master.  
  
"Me?" The Jedi asked with a mixed sense of confusion and joy as he moved closer to the woman in front of him.  
  
"Master Kenobi…I really should be going…" Padme said with her face crimson and her eyes on her feet as she began to move away from Obi Wan who was now only inches away from her. She just wanted to run away from the embarrassment she had put upon herself, but Obi Wan would not let her go that easily. Grabbing her wrist he gently pulled her back close to him.  
  
"Look at me, Padme. Please look at me." He coaxed bring her dark brown eyes to meet his pleading blue-gray ones. The two stared into each other's eyes, letting their stares penetrate their souls, "Do you really want me to be the one to hold you in my arms?"  
  
"Yes…" Padme replied putting her hands on his chest so she could feel the rhythmical beat of his heart matching her own, "I want to be with you Obi Wan."  
  
"Call me Ben…" Obi Wan whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist not breaking eye contact with her. He knew that he should stop…that what he was doing to his padawan wasn't right. But with Padme in his arms, he felt like he was more than just a Jedi...more than just a servant to the force. For the first time in his life, felt like a normal man. Being with her made him feel…real.  
  
"I love you," She said as she brushed hair away from his stormy eyes. She knew what she felt for this man was not an infatuation…no…it could only be love, "I love you Ben…"  
  
"And I love you Padme…" With no more words left to say, Obi Wan kiss her. At first they were both timid but became more passionate as they let themselves become intoxicated in one another.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
And I wonder when I sing along with you  
  
If everything could ever feel this real forever  
  
If anything could ever be this good again  
  
The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
  
You've got to promise not to stop when I say when  
  
She sang  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Under that sky filled with twinkling lights, the master and the queen shared their first kiss.  
  
A kissed that was filled with pure love and passion for one another.  
  
A kiss that would have them swimming in the ecstasy of one another's love until their dying days.  
  
But what neither one of them realized, or just simply choose to forget, was that the kiss was forbidden. That every ounce of love they shared was forbidden.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
And I wonder if everything could ever feel this real forever  
  
If anything could ever be this good again  
  
The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
  
You've got to promise not to stop when I say when  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- Well I hope you guys liked it! Please R&R!  
  
I am going to see AOTC tomorrow (Saturday)! I can't wait! I would have seen it sooner but its all my teacher's faults! Giving finals the weeks Star Wars comes out! What kind of monsters are they? 


End file.
